


Libido

by Kuro_cache



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intimacy, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pretty much just an excuse to write chapters and chapters of Shallura smut!, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some feels, aggressive allura, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_cache/pseuds/Kuro_cache
Summary: Coran and Allura find out that being frozen for 10,000 years is beginning to have major effects on their bodies. Coran may have gotten the "slipperies", but Allura's symptoms are much more..unique. Allura is suddenly struck with oversexed, intolerable heat and she needs Shiro to be her inamorato.





	1. Prelude

Something was off. 

Shiro couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about Allura was definitely different. Every day that went by for this past week or so, he'd been adding up the evidence that suggested something was going on.

She'd been very distance from her fellow companions lately. Barely speaking at dinner, letting Coran lead the expeditions and being more on the side lines. She stopped watching their training exercises, or joining them in sparring matches or sweat inducing work outs. She rarely spoke to them unless they spoke to her first, and to Shiro's disappointment, their private conversations halted as well.

He even noticed the little things. Like for someone who slept for ten thousand years she sure did spend a lot more time either sleeping or staying locked in her room. She started wearing her dress again instead of her bodysuit for whatever reason, and Shiro noticed her hair wasn't always perfectly brushed and pinned to the perfect stature she kept it.

At first Shiro thought maybe this was all in his head. Coran didn't seem to notice much of a change, occasionally he'd shoot Allura a glance that questioned her actions but nothing more. Neither of the other Paladins expressed any concern or doubt she was acting strange. She certainly behaved as if everything was normal, but Shiro could just tell she was hiding something! And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

If there was anyone she could confide to it was him, about anything. 

"Shiro?"

He blinked, coming back to his senses after dozing off into his thoughts. He leaned back taking his elbows off the table and looked over to see bright blue eyes staring at him inquisitively. 

"Are you well? You seem to be out of sorts?" Allura asked picking up another spoon full of green goop. Shiro glanced around wondering if the others noticed him zoning out at the dinner table and was relieved to observe it was only the princess. Very like her to be so perceptive. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He coughed into his fist and picked up his spoon, poking the sludge before spooning it up. He didn't bring the food to his mouth as he fidgeted with the words wanting to escape his lips.

Glancing over at the princess she was also toying with her food, looking at her meal languidly. Allura seemed to be half focused on their conversation and yet completely distracted by something else. Like her concern for him was her attempt at following a routine they had fallen accustomed to and she didn't want it to falter. With this observation he had to bring this burning concern to her attention. 

"Are you alright?" He asked abruptly. Allura paused, her food touching her lips. "Yes," She breathed, confused by his question.

Her pointed ears twitched a little and she set down her spoon as if she had just lost her appetite. "Why do you ask?" She didn't look Shiro in the face but instead darted from her hands to her food, her other friends, anywhere expect the black paladin. 

Shiro leaned closer to her, (the first time they'd been this close in proximity in a week), not wanting the others to hear even though they were all consumed by their own conversations. "You've just been very. .I don't know. Distant lately."

His eyes were wide with concern and face slightly in a pout because of her reluctance. Feeling slightly guilty, Allura looked up at him and that was all it took to ignite whatever she was suffering from into a seething desire that burned her to her core. What ever he had just said to her went through one ear and completely out the other. The apology she was going to voice never made it past her trembling lips as everything became a blur. The only focal point was the man leaning so close to her she could feel the heat emanating from his skin. 

As Shiro's scent of embers and floral undertones invaded Allura's lungs she backed away from him. She sucked in a harsh breath as his masculine scent instantly set her ablaze. "S-Shiro I'm. ." She held in her breath as her thoughts faded away and all her focus shot down to the warmth between her legs. He smelled so . . _irresistible_!How did she never notice this before?! Like an Altean dessert she just wanted to devour.

"Fine. ." She breathed, remembering she was in the middle of a sentence. He looked at her with a small tilt of his head but she couldn't find the words to ease his concern. It was like a fog she couldn't see through or think straight being engulfed by it. She had half a mind to pounce on him right then and there but a part of herself questioned, and was slightly afraid, of where this side of her came from. 

"Allura?" He voiced. She swooned, wanting to hear her name spoken from his mouth again. Over and over and over. .Her eyes were partly closed as she gazed up his chest to the firm jaw line she'd image would be the perfect place set between her thighs. "Hmm. ." She mumbled, trying so hard not to continue the dirty scenarios that plagued her mind for this was certainly not the time nor place for them. 

"I just want to make sure you're okay," He placed a soft hand on top of hers and she jumped at the touch, quickly pulling away and grabbing her half empty plate.

"I have to go," She quickly announced standing from the table and walking over to the compost to dump the remains of her unfinished meal to be repurposed later. 

"Allura!" Shiro called after her, earning a few looks from the others. She walked out of the room without even bothering to turn around and address him. His shoulders slumped as he suddenly felt like he did something wrong. Turning back to his meal he slumped further into his chair as he suddenly had a loss of appetite as well. 

-o-

Allura stalked into her room and pushed the button to close the door and activate noise canceling shields. She pressed her back against the metal wall and released a heavy gasp. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and the center of this flame being the place just below her abdomen. Her knees buckled as visions of Shiro flashed in her mind along with her newly acquired sense of his smell. _Gods,_ those broad shoulders and thick muscular arms. How much she wanted to feel them-skin and metal wrapped around her, pressing her against his bare chest. She clenched her eyes shut as she imagined that scenario so vividly she wished it was real. She looked over at her bed wondering if she had enough power in her legs to move that far but her knees gave out and she slide down the door to the ground in defeat.

 _And his eyes. ._ She remembered how he looked at her during dinner. Those dark irises spearing into her soul. She imagined how sinful they would look draped in lust and desire as he blanketed himself over top of her. She opened her eyes in a gasp, trying to gain some composure. She was panting now like some wild animal and she couldn't stop! She began to pull off her clothes as this heat grew so intense beads of sweat rolled down her brow. Throwing her cape to the side she fidgeted with the zipper along her back and quickly pulled it down and removed her shirt. She shimmied out of her long dress skirt and looked down at her self in nothing but her undergarments.

What the hell was going on?!

This feeling was something foreign to her, lost in the scattered memories of her past. She couldn't even remember the last time her body was in such a craving. Was it Shiro who triggered it? Or was he just her new object of fascination she could. .relieve herself to?

What ever the case, this was so severe she thought the symptoms was just a sign of illness these past few days. A part of her wished she was sick instead of dealing with _this!_  No wonder her breasts were so sensitive and her muscles ached! She was so restless even though she stayed in her room so much with plenty of time to slumber. The truth behind that was being around the other paladins was too tantalizing. She could smell their hormones and feel each individual aura like they were being drawn to her. Shiro's life force being the strongest! 

She thought back to the last time seeing him work out in the training facility and her toes curled. Watching the sweat drip down his arms and roll across the dips and curves of his chest to his ridged stomach made her symptoms flare. She wanted to massage the tenderness of her breasts and stretch out the ache of her limbs in the most vigorous of ways. His flesh looked so rough and glistened as he lifted three times his weight above his head. Her eyes trailed down his stomach to the little hint of hair hiding under the brim of his spandex shorts. 

Allura grunted at the memory, fingering the spandex trim around her silky underwear. Again that part of herself that still had a bit of sanity left persuaded her not to give in to this. .what ever this was. She was the princess of Altea, one of the leaders of the paladins of Voltron. It was completely unacceptable to be spread out on the floor of her room with her hand shoved in her panties.

She covered her mouth with her left hand and whimpered into it, even though her room was perfectly sound proof. The sensation buzzing through her limbs was becoming too overwhelming to the point where she started to panic. She needed relief and she needed it _now._

She slowly slipped her hand past the thin fabric and brushed a finger along the folds of her sex. Her jaw fell agape as she couldn't stop the moan that billowed from her chest. She sucked in a large breath as her thighs spread further apart.

"Mmm!" She whined behind closed lips as she stroked herself up and down, reliving an ache that had been bothering her for days. Her eyes fluttered as she imaged how Shiro's hands would feel in the place of hers. The surge of energy she'd feel from his metal arm as opposed to his human limb. She sighed as her fingers pressed against her opening slowly gliding inside-

"Allura?" She jumped away from her door as two loud knocks sounded, shattering the thickness in her room. She looked down at her damp garment sandwiched between her thighs and her clothes scattered across the floor and felt utterly ridiculous. Never in her life had she ever acted in such disarray. 

"Coran?!" She croaked. 

"Yes princess, I just thought you might want to talk? You stormed off at dinner tonight and-"

"Um-yes!" She quickly stood to her feet, "One moment! I just need to . .freshen up!" She quickly scooped up her clothes and frantically headed to her bathing room. 

-o-

After dinner and another late night work out session Shiro walked through the dim halls of the castle and conveniently found himself walking down the hall to Allura's private quarters. He figured since he was already out he'd check on her as he would usually do from time to time. Obviously he had another motive to figure out what was going on with her and why she stormed away earlier that night. Approaching her door his hand hovered over the metal as he prepared to knock. Before his skin touched the cold surface he heard two voices on the other side. 

_"Princess this is a natural occurrence in Altean women."_

_"No! I should be far past this stage, I'm not an adolescence anymore. .this is all so embarrassing!"_ Her voice sounded so distraught but Shiro didn't know what about. A part of him figured he shouldn't be ease dropping on their conversation but he finally received proof something was going on.

_"I'm afraid being in the pod for 10,000 years stunned your growth Princess, your hormones are out of balance not being able to work in the cycles they should have."_

There was silence at first and Shiro froze as if they were listening for any disturbances or evidence of eavesdropping. _"hmm, I understand, But I don't know what to do!"_ Allura groaned and Shiro could hear the cushions of her bed *Puff* as if she had fallen back onto them.

 _"Allura, I'm sure your father must of had. .THAT talk with you,"_ Coran replied. Allura made a funny noise and muttered something in Altean making Coran chuckle. That talk? He wasn't insinuating that. .

Shiro suddenly felt his stomach pounce. His pale cheeks turning a cherry red; Allura and Coran talked about many things but he had no idea sex was one of them. Again he wanted to leave but, he clenched his teeth as he pressed his ear against the door.

Allura never seemed to be the type of woman to occupy any attraction towards anyone. She never talked about subjects of affection or the. .activities that one does to show their affection. And within good reason. She had way too many responsibilities and other things that consumed all her time and energy and admittedly, so did Shiro.

But that didn't stop him from wanting.

Blame it on the many years it's been since the last time he's had sex or the fact that Allura was literally a walking goddess in his mist. But the lesser part of him couldn't help but steal a glance at her ass or other well sculpted body parts from time to time. Gawk at her for a second longer than he should have, grow a small spark of jealousy when Lance flirted with her. She could both inspire him to do such great things and encourage him to become a better, stronger version of himself while also keep him up late at night rubbing one out like some prepubescent fifteen year old. It was both amazing and frustrating at the same time! Mostly because he knew Allura deserved someone way better than some human that didn't even have the courage to do more than admire her from afar.

There was no way Allura was remotely interested in him, and learning now that she did indeed have some type of a sex drive gave him a false sense that they were more similar than he imagined. That they could perhaps-he stopped his idle thoughts as he heard Allura speak again.

 _"Yes he did, but I don't have any suitors now.."_ Allura sounded disappointed, like there was a missing piece to something they were discussing, but what? She was embarrassed because she was. . horny? That couldn't be it? So Altean's have suitors, in Allura's case more than one. Shiro suddenly felt even more inadequate.

_"And I must fix this, I'm afraid Shiro has taken notice."_

At the mention of his name Shiro jumped back away from the door. He looked down the hall as if he had been caught listening and saw no one there. He clutched the small towel used to wipe his sweat during workouts and hurried back down the hall to his dorm. He shouldn't have been listening, all it did was make him feel like he was invading Allura's privacy and found out even more of a reason she was out of his league. 

"Shiro!?" Allura yelled in a hushed tone. "Y-you want me to do w-what?!"

"I'm not telling you you have to princess, but I've noticed the two of you have been. .enjoying one another's company as of late." Coran cleared his throat.

Everyone in the castle knew Shiro and Allura liked one another as more than just team mates. Even her mice knew at this point. But they were like two awkward teenagers too afraid to pursue one another. 

"But this is different Coran," Allura sighed, her hand gliding over her silky bed clothes. Her face fell into a pout as she fidgeted with that idea Coran suggested. So. .maybe she _has_ thought of Shiro that way, more than once, but there was no way those inner desires would manifest. Shiro was much too a gentlemen to purse her and she was too much of a coward. 

"How so princess? You are both adults with compatible parts that-" "No! That's not what I meant!" She quickly interrupted. She hugged her chest, "I don't even know if Shiro is ..interested. We've never talked in a way that suggested-And it would be so improper to just spring this onto him!"

"Hmm, that I understand princess" Coran replied stroking his luscious mustache. The princess sighed, "But that feeling was awful. .Can't I just-handle this by myself?"

Coran's face grew slightly red at the mention of Allura pleasing herself. This was definitely one of those moments he wished her father was still alive. He did see Allura as a daughter of his, he being a sort of 'uncle' to her all her life, but there were delicate subjects like these that are better handled by blood relatives.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it'll take longer to relieve." He replied matter-of-factly. "Fertilization is the best way to surpass your cycles, that is what your body is 'wanting' I suppose. Sort of a preliminary to reproduction.."

Allura groaned as the marks on her face grew more of a red hue at the thought of being with Shiro in- _that way_.

"I don't even think I have the gall to pursue him." Allura whispered. 

Coran made his way to her door, pulling on the neckline of his suit. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about that princess. As the urge grows you'll find your self more and more susceptible to it. As will Shiro,"

Allura's eyes perked, "What do you mean by that?" 

Coran chuckled embarrassingly, "I'm sure Shiro already finds you attractive Allura, but during your cycle and with the amount of life force you possess, your hormones won't just effect you."

Coran walked out of her room with a wave of his arm, "Good luck princess!" He chimed.

"And what do I need luck for?" Allura replied with a small grin.

Coran began to laugh, "Altean mating cycles can last for weeks!" 

Allura's mouth fell agape and her stomach pounced. Weeks?! That's a ridiculous amount of time to spend the entirety of it. . _doing that._ She clamped her thighs together at the thought that she'd be spending it with Shiro, _hopefully_  if he agreed. Her toes curled as visions of her less than innocent fantasies invaded her thoughts and she fell back onto her bed in defeat. _There is no avoiding this I supposed,_ She thought. 

Coran closed her door and began to walk down the hall still chuckling to himself. This whole situation bringing back such fond, distant memories. 

_"Ahh good times."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest prelude in existence! But hey! Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Ruse

It had been three days, three long, terrible days since Coran diagnosed her with this ghastly condition known as Altean puberty. And to think she was a woman's age and had to endure this! A part of her felt so foolish, so out-of-character. Even against her best efforts she couldn't fight it; this urge, this burning desire that billowed from her form and bled through her skin. If the others didn't have the senses Altean's posses they surely would have noticed.

Maybe Keith did being part Galra, or just the energy he was picking up from Allura was so unfamiliar he didn't know what to think of it. But either way she was defeated, restless and locked in her room for three long days.

The morning of day four Allura laid in her bed feeling as if she were seconds away from death, or at least the Altean slumber of youth that can last up to years at a time. She didn't want to move, her entire body stiff and aching. She breathed harshly threw her teeth as she pushed the mass of grey curls out of her face. Her temperature was still blazing hot and her long hair adding a second blanket of warmth was only making it worse. She felt so uncomfortable in her own skin, like she didn't even know who she was anymore. Her thoughts, her desires, everything was centered around one thing. One finite act that would end all of this suffering. Her lips parted slightly and the only sound she could register was a small whine. But who was there to call out to? Coran seemed so awkward with the conversation she didn't want to bother him with this again. After all, she already knew what must be done.

Breathing deeply with a sense of surrender she slowly sat up using her left arm propped behind her back and pushed her covers off of her legs. She looked down between her trembling legs to the spot on her body that was the source of this torment. The sight of her silky pastel shorts soaked through the fabric made her stomach pounce and reminded her how badly she wanted to be touched. She made a noise that was a cross between a whimper of frustration and one of impatience. Maybe she could at least try to do this herself once again?

Biting her lip she decided to give over to the temptation and with a timid hand she brushed her finger tips lightly over her sex, "Ah!-" She stiffed a moan in-between her teeth as her body shook at such a simple touch. She was so sensitive, so tender, her scent of desire filling her lungs reminding her of her want. Her motivation to continue this idle touching vanished as she remembered what Coran had warned. It wouldn't be enough, it would only make the process longer to overcome, it wouldn't satisfy her the way he could.

But why did she choose to torture herself like this!? She became reduced down to nothing but a hermit that stayed trapped in her room for days praying this would somehow go away. She paused, that question lingering in her mind as she pondered the answer. _Why am I?_ This wasn't the Allura she knew, the Allura that took control of every situation or hardship she was dealt with. The Allura that went after the things she wanted and more often than that, received them.

A smile curled at the edge of her mouth as she pulled her hand away, the pads of her fingers slightly damp. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to get him.

She leapt from her bed uncaring to grab her robe off the hook by the bathroom and strolled out of her room. The princess stalked down the dark hallway of the castle with her senses blazing. It was as if she could hone in on his very life force, know exactly where he was inside the castle. It was very early in the morning but he was awake. She could smell him, _feel him_ ; his human hormones soaking into her skin and infecting her. She walked into the kitchen and stopped at the doorway when she saw him. He was pouring a glass of coffee and turned to place the pot back on the kettle as she stood there watching him; practically disrobing him with her eyes, deciding what exactly she'd remove first. _The chest plate, then gauntlets, his belt. . only to finally peel that tight black body suit off his-_

"Allura!" The sound of a cup smashing on the floor tore her from her thoughts. Shiro stood in a puddle of glass and steaming coffee gapping at her as if she'd be the last thing he'd lay eyes on before his death. His gaze trailed down the length of her body that was draped in a thin flowy top that practically _framed_ the shape of her breasts. The small indication of her nipples poking through the shimmery fabric. Her shorts to match were small enough to barely cover the swell of her ass leaving her long, glorious legs fully exposed. He had no idea she dressed this way when she went to sleep, it was provocative and yet in a strange way. . .cute. The pink pastel color contrasting beautifully against her dark skin. She looked like the girls in those awful teen movies that wore frilly, sheer lingerie during sleepovers.

He swallowed harshly as he forced his gaze back to her face. Every thought in his mind rushed down to the swell of his crotch and he was incredibly thankful the island table was there to block her view of his growing erection.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." She spoke, her voice dropping an octave but still so light and airy like a lullaby, playing a tone of innocence behind her less than appropriate actions. She walked into the room with a small coy smile. He quickly looked away to his feet standing in the coffee, feeling slightly embarrassed she caught him so off guard. "Um y-yeah I-I guess I d-didn't see you." As she listened to him reply her smiled widened.

"Did y-you just w-wake up?" He motioned to her attire and she looked down at it comically surprised. It was adorable to see him be so unintelligible, stumbling over his words so nervously. She could sense how timid he was, how surprised he was to see her in such a way. But more importantly she knew that under that layer of composure he enjoyed seeing her like this, dreamed of it even.

"Oh yes, I've been very... _hot_ lately, so I've been wearing my, as you would say, "Summer wardrobe" to bed," She walked up to the table, opposite side of him, "Does it bother you?"

"No!" He quickly turned away, his cheeks embarrassingly red. He walked over to a drawer and grabbed a towel to clean up his mess, his mind was racing now. Allura never approached him like this before. They've had late night conversations and early mornings consisting of coffee or her teaching him how to cook an Altean breakfast. But nothing coming even close to this, and he never felt so out of control with himself, a quick glance as his groin was proof.

"I've read coffee isn't a very good substance for humans to drink at night. And yet you do almost every night." She giggled, "No wonder you are awake so early."

He forced a laugh, trying to sound as casual as she was. "Yeah, b-bad habits I-I guess." He turned on his heel and jumped back against the counter as she was now standing right in front him. "Don't worry about the mess." She took the cloth from him and threw it over her shoulder to be forgotten somewhere on the floor.

Watching the rag hit the ground he suddenly realized he had no barrier to hide behind, the mound growing between his legs now in plain sight. "W-What are you doing awake?" He asked, even though he suddenly got the feeling talking wasn't what she had in mind. He was slightly trembling now, his hands clutching the metal counter top behind him for support. _Where was this coming from?_ His eyes strained to stay focused on her intense gaze and not the deep scoop neckline of her top. He kept himself so well-mannered all of the time he felt so disoriented right now. It was a chore for him to even breath straight. _God_ and when did it get so hot in the room? The way she was looking at him set his skin ablaze, as well as excited _other_ places on his body.

"I couldn't sleep" She replied smoothly. She placed her hands on his chest and his eyes were wide in shock and a sense of innocence. Her skin looked so dewy and soft and he noted the light speckle of freckles she had across her nose. Her lips looked so plump and red, perfect cushions for his teeth.

"Princess" He glanced down at himself and her gaze followed. At the sight of his erection stretching out the elasticity of his suit her cheeks darkened. She looked up at him and to his surprise, she wasn't bothered at all by it. "I need something from you Shiro" She interrupted, her bright eyes piercing into his soul. She brushed the bridge of their noses together and his heart practically stopped.

"Can you help me?" She whispered, her eyes lowering as her right hand brushed over his tip making him jump slightly at the touch.

She was asking for. .him?

He stammered, "A-Anything Allura."

She hummed a smile and slipped her hands underneath his broad jawline. She kissed him fervently pushing against his chest with all her weight. "Mmm," she moaned against his mouth, joyful that she was finally able to _taste_ him; husky and sweet against her tongue. She nipped and licked at his lips almost too much for him to catch up, he still in shock this was even happening. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not once breaking their kisses, her teeth biting into his bottom lip hungrily. _"Shiro"_ She moaned, _"Please"_

She could sense he was holding back, that he was still so unsure, but that's not what she craved. She wanted him raw and unadulterated, feasting on her until there was nothing left. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pressed her flush against his chest. He was starting to relax, finding his rhythm in time with hers. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth wider to invite him in.

Her right leg parted his thighs and brushed against his stiff erection making him groan and shiver. She brought her hands to the latches on the sides of his breast plate and unclipped them with ease. As his armor dropped to their feet her right hand slid down his chest and cupped him, his size thick and hard in her hand. She was so impatience, so needy, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. _She wanted him._

He hissed as her hand rubbed up and down the length of him, edging him on beneath his spandex suit. "ah-hrmm" He grunted, stifling his voice between closed lips. He had almost forgotten they were doing this openly in the kitchen, any of the other paladins could walk by at any second. She gently squeezed him bringing him back to their current engagement and their wasn't a muscle in his body that wanted to stop, regardless of who saw.

His hands ran underneath her top and grazed the muscles along her back before trailing around to the swell of her breasts. He cupped her gently, squeezing the flesh with rough but tender hands. She groaned against his lips as he pinched her nipples. _"More"_ She whined, and Shiro noticed that sounded more like a command than a request.

Before he even had time to react she took hold of him, turned on her heel and pushed him against the wall beside the oven. It caused such a loud bang he was sure someone would have heard, but she didn't stop. _"Shiro"_ Latching onto his lips more forcefully she drowned his plea of surprise. Her fingers curled around the hem of his suit and tore it from his chest. Shiro's gasped as the spandex snapped and tore from his body, falling limp by his hips in tatters. Her bare hands palmed his chest, craving the feel of every dip and curve of his glorious muscles and faded scars. Her lips trailed down his jaw to his neck giving him time to breath. "Allura, maybe we should-ah!" She bit deep into his neck and moaned, her hands gripping the bottom half of his suit. "Princess! wait!" She ripped the pants from his body leaving him completely exposed for her. "Allura! Stop!"

"Shiro!" Allura pitched forward on her bed clutching her blanket to her chest hoping she was brought back to reality. She clutched her forehead as she suddenly felt dizzy from jumping up from her dream so quickly, her body still aching.

Her mice fell from their comfortable make-shift beds in her hair and into her lap, shaking awake dazed and confused. "Oh, I'm sorry," She picked them up and set them on her pillow beside her, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just had an. .interesting dream."

She sighed, slowly collecting herself. What an interesting dream it was, and a part of herself thought it a nightmare. It didn't seem right how she stalked after Shiro like he was her prey. And it all felt so real, she could practically feel his skin, so textured and warm. The soft ruggedness of his hair and. .she swallowed harshly, the pain. Her toes curled at just the thought of how torn up her body can get when she's in such a bad craving, it was unbearable. No wonder she was seeking relief, and at first, it was nice to get so close to Shiro. Although, he suddenly became so unwilling towards the end, and yet she kept going. She was so forceful.

Allura shoved her face in her hands vowing to never succumb to that part of herself. If they ever did have sex, it was going to be without question 100% consensual. She shook off those horrid thoughts and figured she'd get a start on her day, keep up the act that everything was normal.

After a long and well needed shower she brushed her hair up into her signature bun and decided to wear her battle suit. Strangely, she was feeling slightly better, only a slight buzzing just underneath her skin but nothing nearly as bad as yesterday. Maybe that dream was one way to live out her frustration without actually, _living_ it. She was able to release some of the tension even if it was only subconsciously.

She strolled down the hall saying good morning to Hunk who was walking out of the kitchen with a tray of breakfast fit for a king. At the sight of such an array of food her stomach let out a gurgle and she realized just how hungry she was. She walked into the kitchen and paused at the door, _Oh no. ._

There Shiro was pouring a glass of coffee, just as he did in her dream. Only this time he wasn't into his suit, just a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants; which in consequence was even _worse._ The black cotton fabric draped so tightly over his chest did nothing to conceal the form of his defined muscles. At the sight of him dressed so casually her muscles tightened. If only she was close enough to touch him- _no!_ She pushed away those thoughts and averted her gaze to a random corner in a room. Hoping he hadn't seen her yet she slowly turned around to leave, tip toeing on the pads of her feet. Only a few more steps and she'd be out of his sight.

"Allura?"

 _Quiznak!_ Stopping in place she slowly turned around forcing a small smile. "Good morning Shiro." She breathed.

"You're looking much better." He replied casually. He dropped a few sugar cubes into his black coffee and stirred it before picking it up to taste. "Yes," She said, suddenly feeling a little foolish for trying to avoid him, this wasn't her dream, she could handle herself.

She walked into the room and stopped at the countertop beside him, "About that, you umm, you noticed I was a bit indisposed lately." Her reply wasn't really a question but more of a confirmation that she was correct.

His brows rose a bit as he set the cup down, "I did and, I might of over heard your conversation with Coran last night." The look on his face was rather sheepish which was in great contrast with her now expression of sheer terror. She gasped taking a step back, "You did?!" her birthmarks turning red in color.

"Yes! But not all of it!" Shiro quickly confessed, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, I just wanted to understand what was going on, I was only going to check on you-but Coran beat me to it and I-"

"It's alright Shiro" She interrupted, desperately wanting to stop his rambling before the situation became even more awkward. "I know you just wish to understand, Altean's can be a very complex race of people." She placed her elbows on the counter and leaned part of her weight against it. Shiro did the same, clutching his coffee as she continued.

"Although, this subject is. .delicate for many cultures I'm sure." She blushed. "Most definitely princess." He chuckled, his face slightly red as well.

"Hmm, how do I go about this?" She asked, mainly thinking to herself out loud. "You don't have to princess, as long as you're feeling better my concern isn't as great."

"No, this is something you might need to know," She smoothed out her hair inching a bit closer to him. His brow raised curiously as to what she could have meant by that.

"Do you remember when Coran got a case of the slipperies? And it was very sudden and he didn't really have much time to prepare for it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of random" Shiro noted.

"Well, we've realized being in the cryo pods for so long, where you do not age, that well our bodies are _changing_." Shiro nodded, "The prime age of growth for Altean women is sixteen to twenty-five of your Earth years, I was ending my 25th Earth year when Altea was destroyed-"

"So you're body is technically not done growing," Shiro finished, finally understanding. So she was going through some type of Altean puberty, that actually explained a lot.

"Exactly!" Allura replied, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. This conversation was going much more smoothly than she originally thought it would, but then again she hasn't gotten to the more detailed parts yet.

"Puberty is awkward for everyone" Shiro laughed, his teenage years definitely weren't kind to him. "But it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I suppose you're right." She smiled, They were both awkwardly, tip-toeing around the part of puberty where your sex drive becomes more prominent and the tension between them was testament to that.

"Now, my body is trying to make up for lost time I guess," She shrugged, "And well.." She looked away, biting her lower lip.

"What is it princess?" Shiro hesitantly rested his hand on top of hers and this time she did not pull away. She looked back to him and for a split second lost her composure. His dark grey eyes pools for her to drown in. Her knees buckled and she clamped her thighs together suddenly reminded of the place that resides between them.

"This term is so animalistic but appropriate I suppose when you have these urges. ."

"Animalistic?" He repeated, his expression slightly confused again. "Shiro I-I'm in-"

_Red alert! Look alive Paladins!_

Hearing Coran's voice over the intercom they jumped out of their small embrace. "Trouble!" Allura gasped before they both rushed out of the kitchen to the main control room.

"Coran?!" She ran into the corridor to see her companion frantically typing on the holographic keyboard. "What's going on?!" Shiro stopped beside her and she felt a twinge of relief that she didn't tell him of her heat. He understood the concept of puberty but heat is not something human's are familiar with. She cringed at the thought that her condition was similar to dogs on their home planet. She couldn't help but feel he'd be too repelled by it.

Lance entered the room in his royal blue robe and a creamy green mask on his face. "If this is another training exercise I'm going back to my morning routine! This face isn't gonna moisturize itself!"

"I'm afraid not" Coran replied, his eyes still glued to the screen in front of him.

Pidge and Hunk entered, the pilot of the yellow lion stuffing the remainder of his breakfast in his mouth. Keith ran in the room after them, he being the only one fully dressed in his suit.

"Coran, what seems to be the problem?" Shiro asked.

"There is a distress beacon a few lightyears from here!" Coran replied. "From the message I encrypted there is a planet in danger!"

"From where?" Allura stood on the platform and looked at the map of stars. "In the.. Andromedexta Vortex!" Coran replied.

"The what?" Allura's face scrunched at him in confusion. Coran looked at Allura with wide eyes and cleared his throat suggestively. "Yes princess. .Aren't you _familiar_ with this place?" The princess paused, still slightly confused but deciding to go along.

"O-oh um right! The. . Andromedexta Vortex." Her voice not in the least bit convincing as she was trying to decipher whatever it was he was planning. As of the many billions of parsec's Allura has traveled she'd never come across a universe with that name. She was fully convinced Coran was making the entire thing up. She just didn't exactly know why.

"Then we should help!" Keith replied, "Before it's too late!"

"One moment! The inhabitants house three major planets that are in need of rescue. This might be more than we can handle."

"Coran are you sure you decoded the coordinates correctly?" Pidge looked at the map of stars, squinting at the words displayed underneath the three planets. Conveniently their names were in Altean so only Coran and Allura knew they were not from the so called, "Andromedexta Vortex", although Pidge still at beginner level in Altean might have notice a few letters were in the wrong place.

"Yes number five! I'm quite experienced in this area of work, thank you." He began stroking his mustache in confidence, secretly hiding his nervousness.

"Then we'll split up!" Shiro replied, "Think we can manage with out forming Voltron?"

"I believe so, for the most part the planets look to be used as resources." Coran replied.

"So this is more of a dismantling than a rescue, clear out the Galra bases and free the planets of their control." Keith said.

"It's settled!" Coran rejoiced, enlarging the holographic display. "Lance and Keith will go here, Pidge and Hunk will go here, and Shiro and Allura will take this planet here."

"Coran!" Allura gasped earning a few curious glances from the other Paladins. She blinked nervously, trying to justify her sudden outburst. "Um..Ah-Wouldn't it be wiser for their leader to accompany them?" Allura looked nervously at Coran who only shook his head confidently.

"We can handle this Princess." Pidge added,

"Yeah we don't need Shiro baby sitting us all the time." Lance added.

"That's not what she meant," Shiro replied.

"I know you are all very capable b-but," She stammered, refusing to look at Shiro who seemed a bit worried as to why she didn't want to accompany him. She turned back to Coran who she hoped would agree with her.

"Coran." Allura grunted, subliminally warning him not to pull off this rather ignorant ruse to get her alone with Shiro.

The orange haired Altean clapped his hands together gleefully ignoring the princesses anger. "I'll link the coordinates with each of your lions, I'll man the castle since the rest of you will be on the mission"

"Wait a second!" Hunk interrupted, "Without Allura we can't open a worm hole thingy, How long is this trip gonna take?!"

Coran put his hand under his chin in thought, "Hmm about a weeks' time!" His eyes fell to allura's face when he made that estimate and he saw the flesh of her cheeks turn red. About as long it'll take for her heat spell to die off. Her eyes looked at him with an expression that could kill. _Coran..._

"A week there and a week back," Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess you should pack a few things."

"Aw don't fret paladins, this will be a great learning opportunity!" Coran swept his hand through the air passionately, "Charting a voyage across the stars! It's a good skill to learn if you are ever caught out in the open without a quick escape."

"Is it too late to go back to bed." Lance groaned as he turned and begrudgingly walked back to his room followed by the others.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning!" Coran called out to them.

Allura huffed as her eyes watered slightly in both annoyance and a childish reluctance. Coran's intentions are always good but sometimes he put her in situations she did not want to face. Shiro hesitated before he left the corridor to pack, he wanted to say something to Allura but figured now wasn't exactly the right time. She stood there stiff as a board not even daring to glance over at him. He sighed and walked away leaving her alone with Coran once again.

Coran jumped down from the control panel and gave a sheepish grin to Allura. He knew she wouldn't be happy about this.

"Forgive me princess."


	3. Alluring

Shiro threw his head back and groaned. His voice deep and raspy, rattling against his throat as his body shivered and quacked. His covers were gathered at the foot of his bed along with his boxers, the only garment he usually wore to bed. His eyes flickered over to the holographic clock on the desk in his room, 3 _:07 A.M,_ it flashed. In earlier months he was often an insomniac so being up this early in the morning was fairly normal to him. Thankfully his sleepless nights grew lesser in numbers as of late. The trauma of being a Galra prisoner had been put to rest and so did the post traumatic stress. He hadn't had a nightmare in almost a year, however tonight he was awoken by the very opposite of a bad dream. 

His fist dragged down the skin of his shaft, gripped tighter at the base and pulled back up to the tip of his dripping head. " _Ahhh_ " He moaned, watching his fist continue to pump himself languidly. Images of Allura danced pervertedly in Shiro's mind and fueled this scorching desire between his legs. He hissed behind clenched teeth, trying to stifle another moan. Everyone would still be fast asleep by now, and the last thing he wanted was to wake them because of _this_. His right hand, cold and metallic slipped up and down his slick member while he used his left hand to cup himself.

"mhm" He grunted, remembering the shape of her breasts beneath that thin, pink top. The desire he had to pull the fabric over her head and set the peaks of her breasts in his mouth was insufferable. He couldn't remember the last time he fought so hard to keep his composure, especially around the princess. He would never openly admit to having sexual fantasies of Allura, but occasionally he would. They were often of different scenes and scenarios that were too outrageous to be real, which easily separated dream from reality, but tonight his dream felt so real he couldn't shake himself of it. 

It played out like any average day would and it took him a few moments to realize he was actually dreaming. Allura confronted him in their kitchen, she usually being the first to wake up out of everyone in the castle, and joined him for breakfast-Something she always did. Only this time she was dressed like a Valentine's Day catalog and stared at Shiro like he was a delectable box of chocolates. He woke with the dreams abrupt end of her ripping his suit into shreds and a strenuous erection he _had_ to relieve. Thinking back on the past few days there were several times Allura excited him in such an embarrassing way. He was partly thankful she was avoiding them because of this. Whenever she was around his body would react almost instantly to her.

Like when he touched her hand at dinner, it was such a quick embrace but it still stirred something inside him. He only hoped he was good enough of an actor to play this off like everything was fine. She was ill and he was beginning to feel like he was too, but suffering from a different sickness. This morning the build up was so strong he had to try and "cure" himself. 

The pad of his index finger spread the stream of pre-cum around his sensitive tip and the sensation shivered down his body to the curl of his toes. He was so drenched in this lust it was almost tangible and strangely alien-so overpowering his entire body subdued to it. Shiro moaned unable to bite back the sound as he remembered how she walked up to him, her long sculpted legs carrying those petite swaying hips. Her crystal eyes watching his every move so clinically made him feel so vulnerable, but in the most exploitive of ways. If there was anyone in the universe he would subdue himself to it was Allura. Her aggression was frighting and foreign, but definitely not unwanted.

He was panting now as he stroked himself, feeling out every movement of his hand like his life depended on it. It felt _so good_ , and he knew he was getting closer and closer to finishing. He quickened his pace as his hips bucked forward, the images in his mind playing that lucid dream over and over again. 

 _"Allura"_ He breathed remembering her touch, how he craved more of it. He stroked himself faster feeling his orgasm build. His member was thick and veins protruding as he desperately squeezed himself.

A few quick strokes was all he had left in him before he threw his head back and wailed. His fist continued tugging on himself in short spastic bursts as his seed spilled onto his stomach. 

After a few moments of silence he opened his eyes and sighed, his mind suddenly blank. He was slightly exhausted now but still too alert to fall back to sleep. Looking at the mess he had just made, he figured he'd get a start on his day and jumped out of bed for a quick shower. After drying himself off he threw on a pair of sweats and a black shirt. He walked out of his room feeling drained, a dark cup of coffee he now craved. 

Shiro stood at the counter in the kitchen listening to the coffee being brewed. It sounded almost like the whistling of a tea pot and he allowed the noise to drown out his thoughts. The machine 'dinged' signaling his drink was finished brewing and he took the pot from the kettle. Coran allowed them some human appliances to make them feel a little less homesick and Shiro was thankful for that. Mostly because Hunk was the only one that knew how to cook with Altean contraptions. He turned and began to pour the coffee into his mug when a figure passed by the door out of the corner of his eye. 

"Allura?" He voiced. The princess standing by the door slowly turned around, her face indifferently forcing a smile. "Good morning Shiro"

"You're looking much better" He replied, eyeing her signature white suit that hugged her body like a glove. Shiro forced himself to look away and dropped a few sugar cubes into his black coffee. 

That was a gross understatement, Allura looked more than just "better". She was, rightfully named, alluring and Shiro once again began to feel that warmth pool in his abdomen. He hadn't seen her wear that suit in almost a week and truthfully it caught him a little off guard. He shifted his weight as more of the blood rushed to his crotch. He tried to act as casual as possible and ignore the part of himself that now wanted his attention. He realized these sudden urges seemed to only happen when around or thinking of the princess, and this wasn't just attraction for her. Shiro always felt that way and he never popped random boners around her. He was quite proud of the self control he had, especially compared to his younger paladin's, so why then was he falling apart now?

He stirred his coffee before picking it up to taste, his mind flustered the more she gazed at him. He tried his best not to remember the dream he had, the beginnings of it playing very similar to their situation right now.   

 "Yes," Allura said. She walked into the room and stopped at the countertop beside him. Shiro turned so that his hips were pressed against the counter, flattening the front of him. 

"About that," Allura continued, "you umm, you noticed I was a bit indisposed lately." Her reply wasn't really a question but more of a confirmation that she was correct.

Shiro swallowed more of his coffee before he replied. Goosebumps rippling up his neck at how close she was to him now. The princess looked just like his dream, only here she was real which was even more unsettling. Allura's beauty never went unnoticed but now it seemed amplified; her skin looked glowing and eyes so bright and piercing. She even had a faded speckle of freckles across her nose he never noticed until now. 

 _And her lips._ . His brows rose as he set his cup down, fighting the indecent thoughts of all the places he'd want to see her lips wrapped around.

She seemed to be wanting to talk him about something serious and he wasn't going to let such immature thoughts disrupt his attention from her. "I did and, I might of over heard your conversation with Coran last night." 

-o-

"Ready to go" Keith spoke threw the communicator of his helmet. He settled into his chair aboard the Red Lion and began typing commands into the control panel.

"Same here," Lance added. 

"Have you all received the coordinates I sent to your lions?" Coran spoke. He stood at the main bay in the castle, acting as if he planned on staying while the others launched for their mission. Truthfully he had a separate Pod packed and ready to head off after them leaving Allura and Shiro to have the castle for themselves. 

"Yeah, lets get going! We don't have all day!" Pidge voiced, mostly directed at Hunk who was still scurrying to get to his lion. 

"Sorry!" Hunk voiced, shoving clothes and packaged snacks into a yellow duffle bag as he ran into his Lion. "I'm ready," He replied, plopping into his chair. 

"G-Good luck paladins!" The princess replied, trying to act as casual as possible even though she was nervous to the point of trembling. 

Allura stood in the helm of the Black lion and watched as the other paladin's launched into the stars in their respective lions of assorted colors. Coran had given them their fake coordinates and they started their mission to rescue a string of planets that didn't exist. She had all of yesterday to tell Shiro what the next two weeks entailed and yet she still couldn't do it! Her heart felt like it was about to cave in and fall into her stomach. She had to tell Shiro the truth, they would finally be alone together and she couldn't spend it in pain or silence, especially when the other option was much more preferable. 

"Princess, are we all set to launch?" Shiro asked as he entered the black lion. He was dressed in his armor with a black duffle bag swung over his shoulder. The princess froze in place neglecting to turn around and face him. Her hands were clenched into fists by her side as she swallowed, her throat painfully dry. 

Shiro noticed she hadn't packed anything and began to feel like he was missing a vital piece of information. He asked again, "Princess?" 

She didn't answer and he dropped his duffle bag on the ground making her jump in surprise. "You've been very allusive lately and now I think it's only fair you tell me what's going on." The tone in his voice was the same stern attitude he had towards his team during one of his lectures. After their brief talk yesterday morning Allura neglected to speak to him the rest of the day. It was extremely frustrating because he thought she was finally opening up to him. Shiro was very patient with her the past few days, but now he could tell something was aloof and he was definitely not the type of person who liked having the wool pulled over his eyes. 

Allura stammered, feeling the pressure finally build between them. He never talked to her in that way and the last thing she wanted was for him to be angry with her. "Allura-"

"I'm in heat Shiro!" She replied quickly, her shoulders tense and eyes squeezed shut. This time, it was he that didn't answer and Allura couldn't help but begin to panic. 

"I-I wanted to tell you sooner," She slowly turned around, her eyes trailing along the floor not wanting to look at him. "This is. .unfortunately part of altean puberty, and usually I would have suitors to relieve me, but that was many years ago."

The more she began to explain, the pieces in Shiro's head began to click into place. Her conversation with Coran became a lot clearer to him and he realized his assumptions that night were dead wrong. He felt especially idiotic noticing the obvious evidence that he was now being courted. 

"Coran thought that we could-he figured it'd be best if we could be alone together, The mission he sent the paladin's on is only to give us privacy." She looked up at him waiting for a reply, but he only stood a few paces in front of her looking like he was deep in thought.

She bit her lip anxiously and stepped forward, "I apologize for tricking you this way it was not my idea! I was just in so much pain," Shiro looked up at her when she mentioned this was causing her pain, the look on his face sympathetic and hesitant. This must have been a real problem if Coran thought it serious enough to evacuate the entire castle. 

"Truthfully, I was embarrassed. This is not a simple task to ask of someone. Especially if your relationship might not be on the same terms..I understand that humans view sex very differently and this might not be comfortable for you." She looked away with red cheeks thinking of the best way to stop her sputtered rambling. Shiro was still silently gazing at her and she began to think her and Coran's efforts were in vain. 

"We don't have to do this, I'll stop Coran from leaving and call back the paladins." She quickly moved around him with a small glimmer of disappointment, but that was to be expected. It was far too hopeful to think he'd willingly agree to it and carry her off to bed in a playful fantasy of sexual exploitation. Again the princess felt slightly foolish and wished this whole charade would be over and dealt with.

"Allura," She froze in place as he gripped her wrist, the warmth of his hand shooting goose bumps up her arm. "I've always told you I would help you with anything you might need." He was speaking slowly, as if calculating his words before he spoke them, not wanting to say the wrong thing. The situation was already too sensitive, the tension between them thin as ice he didn't want to break. 

"And that means... _anything_ you would need from me,"

She swallowed a low whimper, inwardly swooning at what he just implied. His grip still on her wrist tugged on her lightly and she turned around as he pulled her towards him. Her steps were light and hesitant as she felt in a daze, trying to convince herself this was real. Did he just. .  _agree_ to help her?

"Shiro, I know that I am asking very much from you," She replied, not realizing she was talking much lower than before. He glanced at her with semi-flustered cheeks, "It's not very much all at princess." He replied. It was a task he'd happily commit to and it was strange she didn't realize that. Since the day they met he was enamored by every aspect of her. His hand on her wrist guided her hand to his shoulder and his opposite palm rested on the small of her back.

Glancing down at his hand she blushed brightly and looked back into his eyes, "Shiro," She breathed, her eyes lidded as she breathed him in. Her skin prickling and buzzing with anticipation. "This craving is not very kind."

"I think I know what you mean," She looked up at him surprised, "you do?" 

"Yes, yesterday morning I had a very  _interesting_ dream." He began, but she already knew what he was going to say. The princess turned away with a troubled expression, "Coran was right,".

"About what princess?" Shiro asked, using his metal hand to lift her chin back to his face.

She sighed, "He said that my life force would be strong enough to effect you, and I don't want you to do this because you are compelled by it. I want you to do this, because _you_ want to."

"Oh," He muttered. Thinking back to the past few days of involuntary erections he hadn't warranted, Shiro realized he was right. Somehow he knew this was linked to Allura, it had to have been. Her strange behavior at dinner with him, her private conversation with Coran about him, his dream about her. Allura's very aura gravitated towards him, he just couldn't put the feeling into words. Her hormones were having an effect on him, that was the only solution that made sense. However, that didn't negate his feelings for her, not in the slightest. 

His hand caressed the side of her cheek, wanting to erase any worrisome line that formed on her face. "I've wanted you for a very long time Allura." He whispered. At the sight of her flustered cheeks, Shiro froze, realizing he had just admitted that to her and more so was he surprised at how easily the string of words came out of his mouth.

On the contrary, that was all the confirmation Allura needed to hear.

Their lips instantly connected and Allura felt a spark of unrequited passion surge between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and gripped the back of his collar eagerly. She inhaled his scent and whimpered as he deliciously filled her lungs, heightening her senses to hone in on nothing else but him. Allura nipped and pulled on his lips with no remorse. Her hands traveled threw his hair, over his face and down his shoulders to his chest wanting to caresses all of him at once. Her mind seemed to be thrown into overdrive as all the things she imagined doing to him could now come to fruition. The more this lustful want built up inside her the greater the pain blossomed. Her muscles ached as she whined and panted for him, but finally she could relieve this agony. She needed him, _wanted him,_ right now.

He moaned against her mouth, pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth, rejoicing that _finally_ her had her in his arms. How many times did he imagine this? Dozens of times and yet she still exceeded anything his thoughts could conjure up. His hands found sanctuary around her hips and gripped them with fierce determination. He pulled her flush against his chest, squeezing the swell of her back slightly hesitant to touch any lower. His tongue lapped along her bottom lip and she willingly invited him in, letting their tongues mingle. Allura tasted sweet and tart, the flavor reminding him of those Altean fruit pastries Hunk would make for breakfast. Shiro suddenly questioned how _other_ places on her body would taste and the more those thoughts flooded his mind the more anxious he became.

They walked backward still intertwined and stopped when his hips slammed against the control panel of the lion. She moaned into his mouth running her hands down his chest, slightly irritated he was still in his armor and she couldn't caress him the way she wanted. She smiled, suddenly reminded that she'd have plenty of time to explore every square inch of him for the next two weeks.

"Shiro," She moaned, making him shiver at the light breathy tone in her voice. She sounded better than any dream he ever had and that contrast alone reminded him this wasn't a dream. It was blissfully real and he was going to take advantage of that. His hands slipped down to her hips to the swell of her ass and he squeezed the perfectly round flesh beneath her skin tight body suit. She jumped slightly at his touch and smiled into their kisses, letting him know she definitely wasn't shy to those type of advancements.

Shiro's hands slid under her thighs and picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all. He turned on his heel and set her down on top of the control panel in one swift motion. He leaned forward laying her back flat onto the cold surface and began kissing her face to the bend of her neck. She clawed into his broad shoulders and whined as he sucked a sensitive spot on her neck. She whispered something in Altean and wrapped her legs around his hips. His erection pushed against her sex making them both tremble. Her hips rolled against his groin and his knees buckled, almost completely loosing himself in that moment. He gripped onto her waist and pushed against her, meeting the even pace of her hips as she grinded against him.

She was growing restless now, they would get no where with him still in full paladin armor. The friction they made between their suits wasn't even close to the satisfaction she wanted. Her fingers found the clips of his chest plate and unfastened them faster than he could even think. She ripped the chest plate from him and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Here?" He breathed, stilling her hand at the buckle of his belt. His face was red and flustered suddenly remembering where they were. It's not that he didn't want to continue, it was just the control panel of the Black Lion wasn't his ideal spot for their first time together.

She giggled, brushing their noses together before kissing him again, "Why not Shiro?" She unbuckled his belt and let it fall to his feet. Her fingers curiously brushed over his erection before reaching up to the zipper along his back. The look in Allura's eyes made it very clear she planned on taking him in multiple places around the castle. The Black Lion was the least of his worries.

"O-okay" he swallowed nervously as she pulled the zipper down his back and peeled his suit off of his shoulders. Her hands clawed over his bare shoulders and down his chiseled chest. He was so warm and textured under her palms that caressed his skin and forgotten scars. She kissed up his collarbone and latched onto his neck, slightly salty from his sweat. He grunted as her hands continued to claw down his chest leaving red marks in their tracks. Allura sat up so that Shiro could access the zipper on the back of her suit. She whined again and he noticed she was becoming more impatient, probably because this was a mixture of both pain and pleasure for her.

He skipped a moment of hesitation, realizing he was only moments away from seeing her completely nude. This all seemed to be going so fast, he was taking in so much at once he felt a little out of step and decide to blame it on his years of involuntary abstinence. Allura arched her back and moaned at the coldness of his metal hand lightly grazing down her back. "Shiro" She moaned again, Her fingers curling under the hem of his body suit ready to pull the fabric further down his body and-

"I'll be off now princess!"

"CORAN!" Allura yelled, seeing the orange-haired Altean man waltz into the Black Lion. She hugged Shiro's torso and tightened her legs around his waist as if that could possibly help clothe him of his half-naked appearance. Her heart felt like it exploded in the two seconds Coran had witnessed and she felt even more apologetic toward Shiro.

He buried his face into her hair not even wanting to turn around and admit they were just caught tangled up like this. His face was stark red and body stiff from complete embarrassment. Of all the things he'd survive in his life this was at the top of his list in humiliating. He was just grateful it was Coran that caught them and not the others, they'd hold this over his head for the rest of his life.

"OH AH!" Coran yelled, he quickly turned away and hurried down the walkway. "EverythingseemstobeokayhereI'llbeoffnow SORRY!" He stammered, stumbling over his words.

They waited for the frantic patter of his shoes to fade away before pulling apart from each other in silence. Allura glanced over his chest with reddened cheeks before unraveling her legs from his hips. He pulled back up the zipper of her suit and she placed her hands on his bare chest stopping him from pulling up the top half of his suit.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere more private?" She smiled. 


	4. Anatomy Lesson

Allura couldn't remember if the feeling of another body pushing her into her mattress ever felt this good. Shiro was rough and warm against her palms, his firm muscles cushions for her to sink her teeth and nails into. She loved the push and pull of their forms as their chests collided and legs intertwined in a lustful dance. She would roll her hips against his, brushing along the growing erection stretching the fabric of his suit. When he would push against her she could feel the _rigidness_ of him, leaving it up to her wild image imagination to wonder his length and size. Allura loved the sound of his muffled moans and breathy pants that vibrated against her skin. She could feel the patter of his heart, this frantic pulse underneath his skin and it gave her gleeful satisfaction that she could excite him this way. He was vulgar in his actions, ripping her suit down her chest with such force it could tear and yet his kisses were soft, like he wanted to savor each and every one of them. He climbed on top of her seconds after they entered her room and nestled himself between her legs as if he belonged there.

This was all so invigorating Allura couldn't be more pleased that her efforts weren't in vain. Even though her last heat spell was many years ago she couldn't recall ever being this eager to relieve herself. Shiro was obviously the reason for this new perspective for in the past they were always just faceless men to her. Men chosen at her fathers bidding; the most athletic, intelligent, regal altean's that could satisfy the princess. They did their job and Allura never really complained with that routine, or who was chosen. This task was just as mundane as human's shaving for the first time or any of their other strange pubescent rituals. Nothing to get worked up about. But now this was different, this was a man of her choosing, a man she dare say she loved and that made this more enjoyable than she ever imagined. 

Shiro left Allura's lips and began kissing a wet trail down her neck and chest. He kissed the bend of her throat listening to her moan in response and continued to suckle that spot until a bruise settled there. He kissed between her breasts, licking the 'thump' of her beating heart, tasting her pulse. Allura's white suit was already pulled down to her waist giving him full access to her round, supple breasts. Her nipples were strangely the same color as her birthmarks but that didn't bother him in the slightest. The bright color against her skin was a beautiful contrast. He ran his tongue across her stiff peak and she arched her back, pushing herself fully into his mouth.

 _"Shiro"_ She breathed, his name spoken from her lips was quickly becoming his favorite sound. He loved how needy and accepting she was, every grope and caress was welcomed and she moaned for more. He weaved his arms around her rib cage and pulled her closer to him, curling his tongue around her nipple a few times before setting the bud between his teeth. Allura yelped, but not out of a sign of pain; his bites were just the opposite of that. After a few moments more he switched to pleasing her other mound of flesh, suctioning her nipple into his mouth hungrily. 

 _"Ahhh..mm!"_  Allure moaned, grabbing at the back of his head as her knees parted underneath him. She was quickly loosing her patience as the pain settled in. The pulse between her legs beckoned his touch, her desire becoming too unbearable to postpone any longer. Her palm slipped down his chest and she pushed him on his back with swift ferocity. Shiro could barley utter an audible gasp in the short time it took her to pull the remaining portion of his suit down his legs. He released a deep sigh of relief as his erection spring free from the confines of his suit that was then tossed clear across the room. 

Allura crawled between his legs, her crystal-like eyes sparkling with curiosity as she looked down at his erection. He smirked at the expression of both shock and child-like innocence on the princesses face. Initially Shiro thought being naked with Allura would be rather awkward, but it felt completely natural. She didn't seem to mind his human-like differences. 

"Ah!" Shiro gasped as she reached forward and took hold of his shaft. He muffled a groan as his entire body melted under the heat of her palm. Allura never failed to catch him off guard with her boldness. She touched him clinically at first, dragging her hand down the skin of his member then back up to the tip. He was thick and warm in her palm, the veins of his cock protruding, his skin freshly shaven. 

 _"Ahh-ha"_ Shiro shuttered as her nails grazed the flesh his tip, scrapping along the plump edge then rubbing along the slit at the top that began to drip. 

He spread his legs further apart as she continued to stroke him. He watched her face as her gaze never left where her hands were touching. She seemed so focused on him he half wondered is she knew what she was doing. It certainly felt that way with every definitive squeeze and tug of her hand. 

"It's very... _Big._ " She whispered, making him blush. The tips of her fingers barley met the circumference of him and his length was longer than she's ever encountered. She glanced up at him earnestly, keeping her hand wrapped around him.

"R-really?" He breathed, trying to speak with little breath she hadn't taken from him. 

"I don't think Altean men are built _this way,_ " She blushed, returning her attention back to his groin. _That's reassuring,_ Shiro thought. He moaned unable to catch the sound as it slipped out of his mouth. 

"You like this?" She smiled, looking up to see his eyes lidded and face flustered. He placed his hand over her palm and began showing her how to stroke him. Long and slow from base to tip, progressively squeezing tighter as she reached the top. He continued to moan, his voice echoing around the room in deep throaty groans and "aahhs".

"The only thing remotely different are these," Allura voice, cupping his balls with her left hand. 

"Oh!-Mhh" Shiro groaned, squeezing his eyes such as his entire body trembled. "Ahh!" He moaned, gripping onto the sheets as she continued to play and examine them. Her fingers tapped them back and forth before squeezing and separating them. He sucked in a hard breath between his teeth and looked down between his legs. His brows furrowed as he fought to stop her invasive groping, it wasn't unwanted just a bit overwhelming. 

"Ahh..umm!" He pushed his hips against her hands and she smiled, excited that she was pleasing him the way he liked. 

She obviously knew what they were; the place where his seed was carried. What intrigued her was were they were placed, she squeezed them gently.

"The storage of fertilization is within the body, exposed like this I can only imagine they are vulnerable to many encounters." She spoke, suddenly remembering a time Lance nicked himself between the legs during a battle exercise. No wonder he collapsed to the ground so quickly and in so much pain. She continued to play with them in time with the strokes of her opposite hand, oblivious to Shiro wildly moaning under her examination. 

Whatever the hell Allura just said when through one of Shiro's ears and completely out the other. All the neurons in his brain couldn't focus on anything else other than her skillfully oblivious hands. Shiro trembled, feeling the lower half of his body tense up.

"A-ah! Allura...those are very ...sensitive!" He grabbed her hand before she forced an orgasm, breathing a sigh of relief. She looked up at him shocked and slightly apologetic, but she wasn't ready to stop just yet. With her pointer and middle fingers she swiped the stream of pre-cum dripping down his cock and brought the substance to her lips.

"mmm" She chimed, enjoying the warm salty taste as she sucked her fingers clean. Shiro watched her do this unbelievably erotic action and completely lost whatever barrier of composure he had left.

He pitched forward, scooping her up by her waist and laying her beneath him. He kissed her lips, tasting himself before continuing down her stomach. His tongue ventured into her navel briefly as he stopped at the hem of her suit. His eyes flickered up to her face in a silent question as his fingers curled around the hem of her pants. Meeting his movements, Allura lifted her hips to make it easier for him pull the neoprene down her legs. He tossed her clothes to the side without breaking the connection of his lips to her skin. There wasn't a second that ticked by where he didn't want to relish every inch of her. 

He continued kissing down her hips, breathing in her scent and tasting the salt of her skin. As he dipped lower between her legs he pushed her thighs further apart to make room for his broad shoulders. He placed several kisses back and forth between each leg making his way to the junction between them. One he reached that destination he paused for a moment, marveling at the intricacy of it. Allura watched him nervously, half wondering if he was intrigued or disapproving of what he saw. 

 _"She's..Beautiful"_ Shiro thought. Her sex looked like a flower, it's petals a gradient of brown to pink tips, folded over the split of her entrance in a layered design. Similar to the lips of a female human only there was a smaller petal concealing her clit; the most sensitive part. He could smell her desire and see the fluid of her want drip from her lips. He dipped his head down wanting to taste her, his mouth watering at just the curiosity. 

"Shiro! What are you doing?!" Allura squealed, jumping back from his mouth as she saw what he was about to do.  

He looked up at her comically worried face and for a moment thought he had done something wrong. He smiled reassuringly, "Do you not do this sort of thing on Altea?" He asked, hooking his hands under her thighs so she wouldn't move away from him again. 

"N-no I don't think we do." She replied, leaning back on her palms. Allura blushed at how _close_ he was to her, the site of his head between her legs something she never even fantasized about, but, it was an appealing sight none the least. She inhaled nervously as she could feel the warmth of his breath between her legs making her toes curl. It wasn't common at all for men to please women this way on Altea, let alone prefer to do so.

"Then I'd love to show you why we do this on Earth," He smirked.

He didn't exactly know where to begin but figured he'd apply the same principles as to what he was used to doing and see how she reacted to them. He dragged his tongue against the entire length of her, parting her lips in the process leaving her fully open for him.

Allura's eyes squeezed shut as she inhaled an audible gasp. The fact that he was pleasing her with his mouth aside, finally being touched by Shiro was enough of an experience to break her in that very moment. Her legs trembled as he continued to lick her sex, she could feel the ridges and buds on his tongue which only heightened the sensation of his wet muscle scraping against her. 

"Ah!" She shrilled, unable to hold it back any longer. Her legs parted wider and she pushed herself against his mouth. Shiro held her close to him, sucking those brightly colored petals into his mouth and pulling on them. Allura yelped, sitting up higher to give more leverage for her hips to grind against his face. 

"mmm" Shiro groaned as he finally tasted her. The more he sucked and nipped her flesh the more aroused and wet she became. His tongue found her clit and began twirling around that sensitive bud, his lips sucking on her simultaneously. She tasted... _good._ Her arousal was sweet and slightly bitter like rose water and fruit. Shiro groaned again as he squeezed her hips and drank from her. 

"Shiro! Ahh! Shiro!" Allura cried out a her legs began to shake. She arched her back and wailed as his teeth lightly grazed along the smaller more sensitive petal. Somehow he was able to touch _everything_ at one. His mouth flush against her body rubbed and vibrated, licked and pulled at the most intimate of places. He lapped at the flame between her legs, the heat that had been the painful thorn in her side for days, adding to it until she wasn't able to take any more. 

Her right hand grabbed his jet black hair and pulled on the strands. He could tell she was close but that wasn't going to make him stop, not till she was completely spent. His tongue rimmed her entrance and her hips bucked against him. "Ahh! yes!" She cried.

He shoved his tongue deep inside her feeling the ridges and inner textures lining her sex. His tongue pushed and scrapped against her walls and Allura groaned, her fist so tight in his hair she could rip it clean from his scalp. He moaned, wiggling his tongue and enjoying how she squirmed underneath him.

Allura panted, trying to catch her breath as the knot in her abdomen threaten to unravel. "Ah! Shiro! ah-hm!" Her body began to shake and muscles in her legs and arms tensed. Her eyes were squeezed shut and mouth agape as his mouth between her legs sent her into a blissful decent. 

Allura threw her head back and screamed, her thighs clamping either side of Shiro's head as she withered. Her cries were loud and echoed off the walls of her room, slowly growing more and more faint. He slowly pulled away and watched her twitch and slowly regain her composure. He climbed on top of her, positioning his cock at the separation of her lips.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him brush his tip up and down the length of her, using her arousal as lubricant. Her hands found refuge around his shoulders and brought him down against her chest. "Allura," He breathed, his voice hot against her neck. "Is this safe?"

"Yes," She replied undoubtedly. He knew she would mostly likely explain in greater detail later on and that gave him a greater sense of ease. He trusted her and if anything, she knew her body better than anyone else.

He slowly pushed himself inside stopping at about half of his length. They moaned in unison, Shiro's eyes fluttering at how tight she was. Allura gasped, her eyes clamping shut as her nails dug into his skin.

"Hmm!" She whined, biting deep into her bottom lip, her brows knitted as she tried to embrace him. 

Shiro kissed along her neck afraid to move, thinking to let her get use to him first before he proceeded, although the restraint he had quickly began to fade. After a brief pause, he slowly began moving his hips back and forth, feeling her muscles relax. He panted and grunted as her petals tightened around his shaft, dragging up and down his cock, coating him in her nectar. She was unbelievably slick making it easier for him to push deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

"Ahh" He grunted, wanting to go faster. He longed to be as ruthless and unadulterated as he knew she craved, but hurting her in the processes wasn't worth it. He glanced down at the princess trying to read her face for any sign of lingering pain. Her eyes were gently closed and mouth parted as she joined in on his desperate moans. Her eyes fluttered as she gazed back at him with a lustful glimmer, her tongue brushing along her full lips.

"A-allura," He voiced, each slow deliberate thrust becoming more and more difficult to keep paced. "I can't-I can't wait...anymore"

She smoothed his hair with a gentle hand, "It's okay," She replied, more than ready herself. 

Shiro kissed her lips, muffling her scream as he pushed himself all the way to the hilt. She spread her thighs further apart at the feeling of being stretched and full. His cock filled her out generously, expanding her flesh taut and wet around his member.

"Oh! Shiro!" She cried breaking away from his lips to scream as he moved his hips again. She threw her head back against her cushions and moaned something incoherently in Altean.

The pain from her heat was far less tolerable than the feeling of him. His hips snapped back and worth at a maddening pace, his body acting on the animalistic want building within him. Her grip around his member sent waves of pleasure through his body as her lips dragged along the ending of his nerves, suctioning to him as he glided back inside. He threw his head back and wailed, his entire body red hot. She felt _amazing,_  Shiro literally felt submerged within her, like the bond they shared was amplified. Her quintessence surged through him sharing all her pain and desires, her heat was a craving he never felt before.  

They were both so loud, communicating with one another threw breathy moans and desperate hands. Allura's nails clawed down Shiro's arms, his metal limb impenetrable to her forcefulness. She arched her back and rolled her body against his enjoying the feeling of her nipples grazing his chest. Shiro nestled his face into the crook of her neck and bit along her pulse that beat just as rapidly as his. He grabbed at her fidgeting waist guiding her frantic thrusts to dance in sync with his. "Y-yeah," He panted, "Mm, yes Allura...yes!" 

She loved hearing his moans and grunts in her ear and even more did she love all he was doing to her. Whatever doubts he may have had about pleasing her was far from the truth, as Shiro was more skillful than he gave himself credit for. Her orgasm began to build just as quickly as the first time, her body trembling beneath him in anticipation. 

He could feel himself getting more and more tense, his seed building at the base of his cock aching to be released. He slipped his hands under the bend of her knees and pushed them back against her mattress. Allura mewled at the feeling of this new position, the sensation of his bulging member pressing against everything at once was so blissfully overwhelming. His pace began to falter as he quickly approached his climax, Allura's pleas to finish her weakening him even further.

"Shiro! _please_ ," She begged, "I want you, please!" her hips pushing against him violently as she craved it, wanted him to fill her with his liquid desire. Her skin was in flames as the moment she'd been longing for was only seconds away. The stiffness of her muscles beginning to cramp was shared by both of them and Shiro couldn't comprehend how she was able to endure this pain on her own. 

"Allura!" He wailed, his hands clawing into her mattress as he floated into that space just before a body trembling climax. "Ah-Allura!" He screamed penetrating her once last time, pushing as deep as he could go, holding himself there as his body convulsed. 

Allura's head fell back against her pillow as she reached her end as well, her mouth open in a silent cry. She could feel his warmth spread inside her and her entire body melted in to the sheets. Her toes curled and flexed, her arms fell limp by her side and mind went completely blank. For the first time in days her body was at peace, that negligent craving stalled, if only for the moment. She panted and gasped in relief, pressing tired sloppy kisses to Shiro's cheek. 

He slowly separated himself from her and collapsed beside her on the bed completely exhausted. Allura looked over at him with a warm, tired smile and he returned her glee with several kisses to her neck and shoulders. They laid still for several moments catching their breath, Shiro's mind trying to reboot all recollection of the time before the last couple of hours. 

"So...How do you feel now princess?" He spoke, his metal hand lightly caressing her bare stomach. 

Allura smiled, her cheeks flustered, somehow embarrassed by such a casual question. "Wonderful Shiro," 

She moved to place a quick kiss to his lips and as they shared in such exchange the castles communication notification sounded in the main foyer. 

"The paladins!" Allura gasped, breaking their kiss. 

"But Coran..." Shiro replied just as surprised.

He must have told them they were lightyears away on a false mission...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my updates aren't scheduled yet, summer is almost here so that might change. Thank you so much for your support and patience! Leave a review telling me if you'd prefer shorter (much shorter) frequent chapters or longer chapters, that will take longer to post. Short chapters would be max 2k words, these chapters now are twice that long.


	5. Sensual

"What do we do?!" Allura asked as they scurried down the hall to the floor of the castles control room. She was frantically smoothing out the wrinkles in her suit as they ran, trying to mimic an appearance that everything was normal. They barley had enough time to get dressed as the paladin's call continued to ring. If they left it unanswered for too long that would definitely raise suspicions. Although both of them prayed it was actually Coran trying to reach them.

"We answer." Shiro replied.

Allura stopped, her eyes shaking. She turned him around and pulled up the zipper of his suit then smoothed out the shoulders with shaken palms.

How could he say that so confidently? Especially when they looked so guilty. Allura had to keep her wavy locks swept over her shoulders to hide the bruises Shiro festooned her neck with. Her cheeks were flustered and lips slightly swollen from their voracious kisses.

Hopefully they didn't noticed those little details but seeing Shiro who shared mostly the same unkempt signs, Allura was positive they'd question it. Did Shiro want them to know what they were up to?

"But we are not supposed to be here, Coran is. If we answer them-" She paused, reluctant to even finish that sentence. 

If she had to tell the others of her condition she'd never recover from the humiliation. Never be able to ignore the subjective gleam in their eyes recalling the time she sent them away to spend weeks mating with their leader. Just thinking of that scenario spoken aloud sounded so juvenile. 

Shiro understood her worry, it was an awkward concept to get through the first time. And he was definitely the most understanding and eager to help out of the rest of the team. However, considering they were just as oblivious to Coran's plan as the others were, they needed answers. 

The Black Paladin turned around and cupped her hands in his. He lifted her chin with the pointer of his metal hand and placed a warm kiss to her forehead. As his lips met the heat of her skin she shivered under the embrace. Squeezing his palms she breathed him in, her skin prickling with goosebumps as her mind began to drift with the persuasion of her tenacious hunger.

"Coran left with no other instructions princess,"

"Shiro," She whispered, placing her hands under his jaw. She brought his face down so that she could brush her nose against his, "Maybe we can wait for Coran to call first?" She looked up at him, bright eyes lingering on his lips before reaching his dark set eyes.

"I'm sure they'll understand what's going on if we end up having to tell them."

She leaned forward and kissed him firmly, making sure he fully understood what she insinuated. His hands slipped around her waist and pulled her against his chest, savoring her soft lips. She pulled back, her teeth tugging on his lower lip as they separated. "Shiro, I want- _I need_ to go back to my room now." 

" _Oh,_ " His brows shot up in surprise at how quickly her craving had returned. He looked down the hall towards her room, considering that going back to start another session was much more favorable than exposing their little make shift sexual get away. As he held onto her he began to feel her quintessence persuade his instinct that denied all logical solutions. He was itching to get out of his suit and rid Allura of hers, that image playing in his mind was so tempting.

As the communication sirens filled his ears he looked back to Allura reluctantly. "T-they could be in danger princess."

Her shoulders slumped at how ignorant she was to that factor, her paladin's safety meant more to her than anything else. Even having to tell them of her late puberty. "Very well, I think I can manage" She muttered, her face compliant but in a slight pout. 

"Then afterward," He kissed her again, "You can have me how ever you'd like." She looked up at him surprised, her brows raised at how ostentatious his offer was. Allura noticed Shiro began to reveal a new side of himself. He was more bold in ways too vulgar for their presence in front of the paladins. She absolutely loved it and only wanted more.

As they entered the corridor Allura silently began trying to think of a way to explain all of this to the other paladins. Shiro said they'd understand but Allura felt like some of the paladin's levels of maturity didn't exactly match his.

Does she explain the complexity of Altean puberty all over again? Or admit to wanting privacy to explore her sexual endeavors with the Black Paladin? No, that option was even worse. The nervousness she once had with Shiro was now amplified ten fold, what the hell was she going to say?

They strode to their usual positions, Shiro taking his seat at the front as Allura stepped up on the platform. Her fingers hovered over the flat key pad, hesitant to answer Pidge and Hunks call. She was gnawing on her bottom lip anxiously, every nerve in her body wanting to abort but not a good enough excuse ran threw her head to actually do it.

"Go ahead princess," Shiro voiced reassuringly. 

She glanced over at him worryingly and he nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the picture of Pidge waiting for someone to answer. She accepted the call and a screen opened up with Pidge's video feed. She was glancing down at a holographic map from her gauntlet as Hunk paced back and forth behind her. They were in an open field with a deep orange lake of water in the background. From the looks of their location and the fact that they were not wearing their helmets, Coran had sent them to a foreign planet, not too different from their Earth. 

From the skeptical look on Pidge's face Allura knew she had some explaining to do, which only made her anxiety worsen.

"Uhh Coran I'm officially convinced you have no idea what you're do-" Pidge looked up from her map to see who she was actually talking to. "Allura? Shiro? Why are you two still at the castle?"

They looked at one another afraid to speak and both say something completely different. Their eyes bounced from Pidge to each other several times as they stammered to answer.

"What's going on with you two?"

Another long pause.

The green paladin looked at Shiro skeptically eyeing his suit and lack of armor. Then her questioning gaze glossed over Allura's unusually disheveled form. "Am I missing something?" She voiced. 

"Um, C-Coran decided to go alone, so we stayed behind," Allura answered.

"Okay? So do you know why we are here?"

The Princess stammered, "Coran changed our plans last minute...Um I'm afraid we are just as much confused as you are"

At the slight tilt of her head Allura knew Pidge was still analyzing what was really going on. Before the green paladin replied they received an additional call. As Allura saw it was Coran she hastily answered it. 

"Coran! Where are you?" Allura's heart was pounding in her chest in anxiety ridden relief. They watched Coran's video feed to see him comfortably laying on an inflatable bed, a camp fire burning in bright florescent colors with food cooking above it. 

"Waiting for the paladins," He replied nonchalantly. 

"Okay first off! I decoded your coordinates and we are not on any planet in the so-called "Andromedexta Vortex" We are only several lightyears away from the castle. Which was only like..." Pidge counted several numbers on her fingers, "A five hour flight? And none of this is making any sense!" 

"You are correct number five!" Coran rejoiced. 

"One moment Pidge," Allura voiced, officially annoyed with Coran's antics. She searched for all of the lions, pulling up a schematic that located the ships through her connected quintessence.

"You and the other paladins are all on the same planet with Coran, just on polar opposite coordinates-"

"Don't tell them where they are from each other princess!" Coran quickly interceded, "It'll defeat the purpose of this exercise."

"I'm contacting the others," Allura voiced, rolling her eyes. She called the other Paladins thinking it'd be more efficient for Coran to explain to all of them and secretly her and Shiro, what he was planning.

"Hello!! Any body out there!!" Lance screamed as he burrowed threw a thick patch of trees that looked like a cross between palm and willow. It was night on their side of the planet, leaving only their lions as a light source.

"Will you quit yelling?" Keith scolded looking over his shoulder at Lance in annoyance. Looking back at Allura he sighed, "Uh yeah what's going on?"

"This is all part of a greater exercise paladins!" Coran began, "Your jobs are to find one another safely, then find me at the end of your missions. This planet is vacant of all life forms so we aren't trespassing-"

"What?! No!" Pidge yelled, "Coran this planet is the size of Earth's sun! That's like finding five needles in a galactic haystack!"

"Yeah, I agree with Pidge," Hunk interceded, "I'm not up for a week long camping trip!" 

"The bond you Paladin's share will be tested greatly with this challenge but I know you can excel!" Coran continued passionately. 

"Guys, being out doors isn't that bad." Keith added. "Easy for you to say drop out," Lance retorted.

"Guys! Come on stop arguing," Shiro commanded, "We didn't tell you when you left because we knew you wouldn't do it, but now that you're there-"

"We're paladins not girl scouts!" Lance huffed. 

"Yeah, I'm just going back to the castle!" Pidge replied. 

"NO!" Shiro and Allura yelled silencing them all and earning very curious looks in return. Allura pulled back coughing under her breath as Shiro eyed her nervously. That sudden outburst wasn't helping keep the allusion that they weren't up to anything. 

Allura sighed, "Paladins, you all have a bond that must constantly be tested and strengthened. As your Lions evolve; learning new abilities and gaining more power, you must also evolve, all of your bonds must be equal and balanced."

Coran nodded in agreement. What Allura said  _was_ one hundred precent the truth, just the scenario they were in was the lie.

"Shiro is the prime, after we defeated Zarkon his bond became much stronger than yours. That is why he's here..with me." Allura looked to Shiro who also seemed to be in agreement. 

After a few moments of deliberation, Allura's little speech had broken through to them. 

"Alright princess, we'll do this." Keith replied. 

"Goody! Best of luck Paladins!" Coran rejoiced, "Once you're ready Allura will put your lions to sleep, so make sure you take what you can carry."

Allura sighed in relief as they ended the call. So Coran _was_ as crazy as they thought, but just as clever. She made a mental note to do something special for him as a 'thank you' when all of this was said and done. Allura was suddenly struck with the thought of how all of this would end, and how her relationship with Shiro would ultimately change. Hopefully this awkward stage in her life was a stepping stone for them to catapult their kinship into something more permanent.

The princess then began typing in the code to put the lions into hibernation as Shiro stood and stretched. Her eyes flicked up to the flex of his toned arms and tense sculpted back muscles. When a small pop sounded from his lower back he released a deep groan igniting a small flame inside her. She looked down to remind herself the task she had to complete before finally having Shiro to herself again. As he turned on his heel she pulled her gaze back to the flat keyboard underneath her finger tips.

As Shiro sauntered over to her she could feel her skin heat up with his growing proximity. The lowered gaze in his eyes and subtle biting of his bottom lip made her skin ripple with anticipation. She stopped typing as he stood beside her, her focus now completely derailed. 

"Are you ready Allura?" Shiro smiled, his eyes glistening with intrigue as he eyed the entire length of her body. She could feel how excited he was and it only made her craving more intolerable.

"One tick." She whispered reluctantly, her throat going a bit dry. She tapped a bit longer then closed her eyes, merging her quintessence with the energy of the castle. A warning notification appeared on their screen signaling the lions were dysfunctional and her end of the plan was fulfilled. 

Allura opened her eyes and smiled, "With the lions out of commission we needn't worry about them coming back early." She stepped down from the platform and placed her hands on Shiro's shoulders. 

"Now, no more interruptions." Allura threw him down into his seat at the front of the helm and swung her left leg over his hips. It was so easy for Shiro to forget how strong Allura was, but it only took seconds for her to remind him. She straddled his waist making sure her sex was pressed up against his crotch. Just the slight added pressure between her legs was enough to excite her for more. 

She giggled at the look of surprise on his face, but didn't slow down in the slightest. "You said however I want," She leaned forward and kissed him roughly, "wherever I want."

Shiro may not have known this but there were times in the past Allura fantasized about making love to him while he was at his post. Something about having him in places they shouldn't was always so appealing to her. Other settings besides the bedroom was such a taboo thing in Altean culture. Now that she called the shots she wanted to fulfill her every desire, whether it conflicted with tradition or not. 

Allura peppered his face with heavy kisses as her hands skillfully ripped his suit down his broad shoulders. Her hands caressed down his chest, feeling the ridges and lines of scarred tissue against the warmth of his flesh. Shiro easily caught up with her, pulling his arms out of the skin tight sleeves and weaving his hands under her jaw. He nipped at her lips eagerly, their teeth clanking together as they kissed each other ferociously. He swept her long white hair over her shoulders and down her back so that it wouldn't block his view of her face.

 _"Shiro."_ she moaned, biting on his bottom lip hungrily.

"Mmm" He groaned, her voice never failing to make him shiver at how light and breathy it sounded. Especially how contradictory it was to the roughness of her actions. Shiro saw a completely different side to Allura when they had sex. It was like the energy she used during battle ignited ten fold. She was so animalistic and unforgiving, taking what she needed and giving back more than he could handle. This was only their second time and yet his adrenaline was so high he'd swear they'd been at this all day. 

Again, he began to feel her quintessence radiate from her body and prickle underneath his skin. The sensation wasn't painful but left him feeling so anxious and needy for her touch. His senses felt so heightened; the warmth of her skin was searing against his, the light fragrance from her hair sweetly filled his lungs mixed with the sweat of her skin, the softness of her lips, the sharpness of her nails; everything was so blissfully overwhelming.

Even the energy Allura produced felt so different running threw his metal arm compared to the Galra tech he drew his strength from. His arm would glow a bright fluorescent blue instead of purple. It didn't feel harmful at all or dangerous if Allura were to grab hold of it. 

The princess licked his lips before sliding her tongue in his mouth to which he gladly accepted. As their tongues fought for dominance she began rocking her hips back and forth and he groaned in response. The urge to rid himself of his suit was beginning to become unbearable, and he squirmed beneath her begging to be released. Allura moaned into his mouth, interlacing her fingers in his hair and pulling the strands. She pushed her hips against his growing length, feeling how hard he was between her legs. 

"ahh ha" He moaned, meeting the pace of her hips with upward thrusts. The seat he usually sat in when the team gathered in the control room was fitted very tightly. The space now seemed even more snug with Allura sitting atop him with his legs under the panel. In this position he felt so vulnerable and completely at her mercy. It was new to him, but definitely not unwanted. 

Allura sat up and reached behind her neck to unzip her suit. Shiro pulled it down to her waist unveiling her full breasts that were still slightly red and marked from their first session. He leaned forward wanting to taste them and dragged his tongue against her stiff peak.

"Shiro" She moaned, her voice echoing off the walls. His hands slid up her back and held her close as she arched her back. His teeth grazed her pink nipple before biting down on it hard. "Ahhh! Ha! ha" She shrilled, pulling harder on his short black hair. She lifted her hips and slipped her suit down her legs and dropped it to the floor. 

Shiro swallowed as she lowered herself back down, completely nude with her legs open on either side of his hips. He didn't realize how anxious she was until right now. Her sex was glistening and wet, dripping onto his black suit. It was difficult for him to rip his eyes away from such an ostentatious display. To make the situation even more intolerable she continued to grind against his erection, making the crotch of his suit slick with her desire.

" _Ahh Fuck._ " He breathed.

Allura gasped, her eyes bright with curiosity, "I don't recall ever hearing you curse before Shiro." She quickened her pace, pressing and shifting against his thick cock trapped under a layer of neoprene. Each time she'd press her clit against him her entire body would shiver and her voice would falter.

Shiro could feel the petals of her sex fanning open and flattening against the sides of his shaft. If he didn't have his suit on they'd be wrapped around him, squeezing his skin as she dragged her hips back and forth. Her continual teasing was too much for him now, especially when he could physically feel how much pleasure she was exuding. Shiro took hold of her waist, his short nails digging into her skin as he threw his head back and moaned. "Allura ha ha-please"

She pressed her forehead against his and smiled, "Do you want relief too?" 

"yes," He panted, "Yes Allura," He was fully erect now and Allura's continued grinding against his lap was driving him completely mad. The princess had half a mind to continue torturing him but she was way more eager than disciplined at this moment. She pulled his suit down his legs but only enough for his member to spring free, and bob against his abdomen. His thighs were clasped tightly together making it difficult for him to move, but that was exactly what Allura wanted. 

She tilted his cock downward, exposing the horizontal length of him and sat down. She glided back and forth, dragging her sex across his bare skin. "Ahh! ha-mmm" Shiro laid his head back against the chair with his eyes squeezed shut. His body felt like it would burst each time she moved. She took his hands and guided them to her chest where he began squeezing and rolling her breasts.

"Shiro!" She yelled when he pulled on them. "Ahh!" He tugged on them again.

She leaned forward and forced her tongue in his mouth, whimpering and moaning as he continue to fondle her. She arched her back and grunted, feeling his hot breath on her face as he broke away to breath. Shiro's cock was throbbing between her legs, the protruding veins creating textured ridges that added more friction and drove her wild sensations. 

Allura wanted him now, she longed to feel the warmth between her legs driven deep inside her. Her body was aching now, her skin tingling in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Shiro" She breathed, her lips at his neck.

She leaned forward and lifted her hips. She took hold of his member and position his dripping tip beneath her opening. He shuttered at the feeling of her lips tugging on his plump flesh, slowly drawing him in. 

"W-wait Allura wait" Shiro pleaded.

She stopped, her palm still gripping his cock and flesh pressed just above his tip. Looking into his eyes, she could tell he was truly concerned about something and she half hoped he wasn't trying to end what they've only barely begun. 

"Before you said this was safe, and I believe you-but I just...don't want to have any _accidents_." 

She tilted her head slightly confused as to what he meant but after a few seconds of remembering what accidents meant in terms of sexuality she nodded. She leaned back and sat down, avoiding the erection sandwiched between her thighs. 

She was breathless at first, fighting the tightness in her muscles and sudden calm from her sexual high. "I'm sorry Shiro, I've been so eager I haven't informed you at all about Altean reproduction." He rubbed her shoulders and down her arms, feeling as though his question completely killed the mood and only prolonged Allura's heat. "I feel like I'm the one that should be apologizing,"

She kissed the scar on his nose and smiled, "Nonsense"

She stood up and began making her way out of the room. Shiro glanced at her suit still on the floor and realized she wasn't going to pick it back up. Looking at her lean scalped body, he found the sight of Allura strolling through the castle naked an intriguing sight he never thought he needed until now. Exhibitionism wasn't a kink he often explored, but fooling around in places he ran the risk of getting caught in added another layer of exhilaration. He liked feeling as if they were doing things they shouldn't.

She looked behind her with rosy cheeks as she noticed his staring, "Are you coming?" 

"Oh, yes princess" he followed her lead and left his clothes behind as well.

They entered Allura's room and she strode into her bathroom. At the sound of running water Shiro was very pleased with where this was heading, especially since they both smelled of body order from all their vigorous activities. But a hot, steamy shower was the perfect setting in more ways than just to wash up. 

Shiro walked into the bathroom to see Allura standing in the middle of the room under a downpour of water from the ceiling. Keeping the water from flooding the room were thin walls, glowing that signature blue color every other part of the castle usually did. He joined her under the hot water and she stepped forward, pushing his wet hair out of his face. 

He snaked his hands around her waist and her fingers trailed down his metal arm timidly. Her gaze followed the line of her hand as she traced his upper arm to the joint of his elbow. Inwardly she was preparing to explain something to him she never quite came to terms with herself. Shiro could tell by her silence this information was going to be more complex than just something simple like a rubber condom.

"On Altea, both male and female counterparts must be fertile at the same time to produce a child. Which I am aware is different than on Earth, where the female is only fertile sometimes and the male always." 

"Yes," Shiro nodded, "So in the past, when you were in heat you...mated with men that were not fecund?" The princess nodded and Shiro continued, "I understand princess, but where does that leave me? I am not Altean."

"Yes," She sighed, hugging him closer to her chest. "Altean's can only mate with their own species. We can alter our appearance to look like other's but not our genetics. We are simply not compatible with anyone else."

Her eyes fluttered and began to water, "I've thought of having children, once Voltron is no longer needed and we all part our separate ways. I've thought of possibly having them with you..." She smiled shyly as she caressed his cheek. 

"Coran and I have researched all we could, human's and Altean's alike, But Altean genetics greatly dominate human DNA, to the point where it would result in failure. At the most cellular level."

Shiro nodded thinking this was similar to breeding on Earth, animals must have close to an equal number of chromosomes in order to bare an offspring. Altean's must be so drastically different that his sperm isn't even strong enough to penetrate whatever form of egg she might have, in order to conceive a child.

"If there is even a small chance to repopulate our race, it would have to be with Coran and myself."

Shiro hugged her close, understanding that if _that_ was the only way for Allura to have a child, it would never happen. She lightly traced a deep scar that ran along his chest. The water from the shower mixed with the droplets falling from her eyes. 

"Allura," Shiro whispered, holding her hand to his face. He did often think of his future, maybe if the paladin's ever retired or just him. Most of the time he hoped Allura would be apart of it, with or without children. But knowing now how important it was to her and the continuation of her culture, it disheartened him to know there was nothing he would do to change that. 

"Hopefully in the future we can find a solution, but as of now it is perfectly _safe_ for us to be together."

"Thank you for telling me princess, I know it wasn't easy for you." He brought her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed against him. Her nipples grazed along his chest making them both shiver. 

"'I'm happy you know now" She replied. They continued their soft kisses as their hands ventured over each other's wet forms. Shiro cupped her ass and squeezed, kneading her plump flesh in his palms and squeezing again. "Mmm" She purred, her right hand venturing down his pecs to the lower part of his abs. 

She cupped his member in her hand and began to slowly stroke him. Shiro hissed between his teeth, but tried not to break their kiss. He was still almost fully erect from earlier, and her soft hand rimming him was bringing him closer to his peak. Allura broke away from his lips and began kissing down his neck and collar bone. He mewled as she kissed a sensitive spot at the base of his neck, and she continued sucking there until she left behind a dark red bruise. 

Something about their experience now felt so different then a few moments ago. It was the same intense want for one another but now with a much deeper understanding. They barely spoke and yet knew entirely what the other wanted. This time it was more of a sensual feeling radiating from Allura. A longing to be as close to him as physically possible but without the need to be ferocious. Like now she was open and vulnerable, waiting for him to embrace her whole-heartedly.  

Shiro picked up the princess and turned around walking backward until her back pressed against the glass wall. She clutched onto his shoulders and clamped her thighs tightly around his waist. 

They looked deeply into each others eyes, and Allura smiled softly, noticing how long Shiro's eyelashes were as droplets fell from them. She felt his tip brush along her sex and his hands gripped tighter under her thighs.

Shiro surged forward, opening her legs wider and pushing his cock deep within her in one long stride. Allura gasped, laying her head back against the shower wall as her voice echoed off the bathroom walls. Shiro's length and size was something Allura was unsure she'd ever get use to. It felt just as the first time, his member thick and hard. Rubbing against her inner walls, somehow pressing and stimulating everything at once. Her senses were driven wild at just the first action of his hips snapping back and forth. 

"Ahh! ha" Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Shiro! ha ha..Shiro! hmm!" He silenced her with warm, wet lips. Deep feral grunts resonated from his chest and drowned under the smacking of their mouths.

Shiro continued to drive his member deep inside her, each time his hips met hers the glass behind them would shake and he wondered if it was weak enough to break. Allura's grip was so tight around him and the ribbed lining her petals added an extra sensation of unbelievable ecstasy. He shuttered as he pulled back, leaving just his tip inside. 

"hmm..ha ha" He broke away from her lips unable to control his panting. Altean's must hold air longer than humans do for Allura could kiss for minutes on end from a single inhale. 

He toggled his hips, only pushing his tip in and out, loving the way she gripped along his plump, sensitive skin. "Allura." He moaned, his gaze following the trails of water down her lips. 

"More, Shiro" Allura begged. She looked into his eyes, thrusting her hips forward yearningly. _"More."_

She had reached her limit, he could see how desperate she was for release. How much she needed him to finally quench her heat again. He pulled out and slowly helped her stand. He turned her around and pressed her against the wall glowing brightly. She felt his cock brush between her cheeks and jumped slightly at the feeling of him pressed there. She wondered if that was something he'd be willing to do in the future. 

Her thoughts were quickly halted as his bulbous tip pressed into her entrance again. "Ahh!" Allura wailed, her knees buckling.

This new position was foreign to her, not being able to see him, or touch him really. But it felt just as incredible, like from behind he could reach even deeper than before. She arched her back and screamed as he began to move faster. The sound of their soaked bodies slapping together grew louder and louder with each stride of his hips. Allura widened her stance trying to stay balanced and give herself more room to arch her back. 

" _Shiro_ " She groaned, her eyes rolling. She pressed her face against the wall, her breath creating a small cloud of fog on the glass. Shiro was mainly the one who gave orders and yet now he obeyed her request with rampant attention. He took a small step forward and she yelped, now having her entire body pressed against the wavering shower wall. 

"ah Allura! ha ha.." He titled his head back and moaned, his voice now just as low as hers. His climax was approaching so fast, but apart of him didn't want to stop. He weaved his arms around her chest and squeezed her breasts, his fingers thumbing her nipples. He buried his face in her drenched hair and clenched his teeth. Each time he pulled out the tug from the coil of her muscles made his nerve endings sing. Her warmth enveloped around his shaft as he drove back inside.

"Fuck!..ah ha  _yes!_ " She loved hearing him curse, it was so out of his character. She relished in the fact that she was able to take him there.

Allura began forcing her hips against the motion of his, meeting his thrusts and pulling back when he did the same. He was already pounding into her with everything he had and yet she still craved more, her hunger something unable to tame once it was fully riled up. 

Shiro yelled moving his hands to the small of her back, "Don't..Allura" He pleaded, the added momentum made it harder for him to hold on longer. All of his concentration was focused on the motion of his hips as he drew closer and closer to his release. They continued to moan each others names as their bodies collied over and over again in euphoric desperation. Shiro loved the feeling of her ass cushioning his every thrust and the water encasing them in a blanket of warmth. He craved this so much, he craved her so much. 

"Shiro! I- I'm ah!" Allura shrilled as one final thrust pushed her over the edge. As her body began to shake he cupped her hips and continued, his orgasm quickly following hers. He released a long, drawn out howl and rode out his climax. His hips moved in a spastic pattern as he remembered what she needed, keeping himself inside until she was filled. Allura mewled, quivering and toes curling as a wave of serenity washed over her.

Their bodies went slack for a moments and neither of them cared how hopelessly disheveled they looked. After a few seconds of tired panting Shiro backed away feeling slightly embarrassed he had her pinned so forcefully. Allura turned around with flustered cheeks and her hands hugging her waist.

"Water off" She voiced, and the downpour finally ceased. They stood watching each other for a moment, their hearts still beating so fast. 

It was curious to her how Shiro slightly reverted back to his timidness when they weren't currently "in the act". His eyes were fighting to stay on her face instead of wandering to other places on her body, as if he wasn't just spending the last hour or so making love to her. Allura found it so innocent and charming that she hoped it never changed. It made her feel like even if their relationship became more physical he could still respect her like his leader when the situation needed it. Which probably explained why he never made these types of advancements before, because being paladins was a full time job.

They stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves up in towels. Allura one for her body and another for her long mass of hair. Shiro took hold of Allura's hand and they walked back into her room. Glancing down at their palms intertwined Allura found it funny how intimate it felt, because as tame as it was, it was also something they never did when others were around. Shiro caught her staring and lifted the back of her palm to his lips.

"Anything else you have in mind princess? I'm completely at your mercy" Shiro smirked. 

" _Oh Shiro_ " She smiled, "You really shouldn't have said that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to pause the first sex scene because I didn't want them to do it again without explaining that they were technically having safe sex. That was important to me, anyway longest chapter to date! To make up for my hiatus.


End file.
